At the Ends of Their Ropes
by Ex-Shark-Virtue-005
Summary: Tieria and Soma are both irritated and decide to take their anger out on each other. What happens when a simple arguement turns violent?


Konnichiwa Minna-san! I'm back with another boredom induced Gundam 00 Fan-fic! I got the idea for this story watching episode ten from season one, when Soma and Tieria get into a little verbal dispute while battling. Takes place after episode 17 in season two. This is my first attempt at a one shot so let me know how I did.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam, just the plot of this story.

Happy Reading!

* * *

He was not having a good day. The Coup D'état had ended in disaster and hundreds of innocent civilians had lost their lives. Just thinking about what the A-Laws, no the Innovators, had ordered during the operation made him feel sick to his stomach. To try to calm his frayed nerves (and upset stomach) he wandered around the Ptolemaios and eventually found himself on the observation deck.

* * *

She was definitely not having a good day. That bastard! How could he just kill his father like that? Heartless goddamn bastard! Goddamn A-Laws, Goddamn Andre, Goddamn everything! And especially Goddamn Marie for joining Goddamn Celestial Being because she fell for specimen E-57! To try to calm herself she walked around her "new home" and found herself on the observation deck with that goddamn, quiet purple haired boy.

He took very little notice to Marie as she entered the room. He could tell that she too was not having a very good day.

"So, I take it you're having a bad day as well?"

"Shut the hell up!" She snapped, "You didn't just lose your adopted father. God you're worse than specimen E-57!"

"Specimen E-57?" Tieria asked, "Do you mean Allelujah Haptism?"

"No I mean specimen E-57!" She snapped,

"So you have another personality too," Tieria muttered aloud not realizing what he had done. He then found himself pinned against the thick glass wall the woman's forearm against his throat, "Marie…" he gasped as he began to struggle

"My name is not Marie," She yelled in his face, "It's first super soldier Soma Peries!" She paused as Tieria continued to struggle, "Your voice sounds familiar…you're the one who wrecked the leg on my Tazoi!"

"What…?" Tieria asked as he still tried to free his neck

"You're the one who had the giant Gundam that purged it's armor!" She yelled, "You ruined all of our plans to capture of one you and your goddamn Gundams!"

"So you were the one who forced me to reveal the Nadleeh before schedule!" Tieria yelled as best he could while being half strangled, "I got in trouble for that!"

"Good you should have!" Soma yelled as Tieria gave up trying to struggle against the smaller woman, "Dear God you're pathetic! You're about twenty centimeters taller than me and heavier than me! You're worse than specimen E-57! All of you so called "Gundam Meisters" are the most pathetic people that I have had the misfortune of meeting!"

"At least we have more _personality _than you," Tieria said as Soma released her hold on him.

"You and that Middle Eastern kid wouldn't know personality if it hit over the head with a Goddamn Gundam!" Soma yelled, "Don't give me that shit, pretty boy."

"Don't make fun of Setsuna!" Tieria yelled, "The only person who is allowed to criticize the members of this crew is me!"

"So, you poke fun at yourself as well?" Soma asked,

"Well no," Tieria responded,

"Well then let me do that for you," Soma yelled, "What the hell is up with that pink _thing _in your room?"

"What the hell were you doing in my room?" Tieria yelled

"Answer my Goddamn question!" Soma yelled, "Why the hell do you have a pink sweater? Was it a gift from your _boyfriend_?"

Now Tieria was ticked off, "I have trouble finding clothes that fit me," Tieria said, "And that was all they had in my size."

"Bullshit!" Soma yelled, "I'm sure if you opened your eyes and looked, you would have found something else! Oh wait you're blind as a goddamn bat aren't you? Well that would explain a lot."

"At least I don't have multiple personality disorder," Tieria said, "With an alternate personality who is hell bent on killing!"

"At least I don't have separation anxiety," Soma yelled, "With a dead man!"

"I beg to differ," Tieria retorted, "Who was it who spent an hour crying over 'Taisaa?' I believe the answer is you!"

Soma swiftly approached Tieria and ripped his glasses from his face, "Good, now that you don't have your Goddamn glasses on I don't feel so bad hitting you!" She brought her fist back and at the same time Tieria clenched his fist and went to block his face but was too slow. As Soma punched Tieria in the face and she ran head first into his fist.

* * *

Allelujah was not having a good day. After they witnessed the death of Colonel Smirnov Marie's more violent personality was awakened. And now he was stuck wandering around the Ptolemaios looking for her before she took her anger out on one of the other members of the crew. If Hallelujah was still around he could use his quantum brainwaves to locate her, but he had a feeling that she was on the observation deck.

* * *

Setsuna was having a relatively bad day. The operation they had just come back from left him enraged with the A-Laws. And to make matters worse Tieria did not show up for the debriefing and since he had drawn the shorter straw he was stuck looking for him. Tieria wasn't really a difficult person to predict, but every so often the purple haired Meister surprised them. Setsuna decided that the best place to start looking for Tieria was the observation deck.

* * *

Allelujah stood outside of the observation deck. He was apprehensive about entering the room because he knew that if Soma had indeed awakened, she would take her anger out on him.

"Allelujah,"

"Setsuna," Allelujah said, "What are you doing here?"

"I think Marie is in there," Allelujah said, "Aren't you supposed to be looking for Tieria?"

"This is Tieria's favorite spot," Setsuna said

"Hey fancy meeting you here!" Lyle called out as he and Anew approached the observation deck, "Setsuna you're supposed to be looking for Tieria."

"He's in there," Setsuna said vacantly

"Well then open the door and let's see then," Lyle said

Setsuna opened the door and what the four of them saw stunned them. Both Tieria and Soma were lying on the floor, unconscious.

"What happened here?" Allelujah asked as he walked into the room

"Tieria and Marie are sleeping on the floor together," Lyle said, "Looks like it's time to get a new girlfriend Allelujah. Although I can't understand why she would choose Tieria over you…ow… Anew what was that for?"

"They're not sleeping," She said, "They're unconscious."

"Oh no," Allelujah moaned, "She's taken her anger out on Tieria."

"Yeah," Lyle said, "Just one question how the hell did she end up unconscious?"

"I don't know," Allelujah said, "but someone call Sumeragi-san."

"I'll do it," Setsuna said as he opened the line

//Did you find Tieria?// Sumeragi asked

"Yeah we found him alright," Lyle said, "Unconscious on the floor in the observation deck with Marie."

//What happened?// Sumeragi asked

"We don't know," Allelujah said, "But you should come here."

//I'll be right there// She said as she cut the line

Anew knelt down and examined both Tieria and Soma, "They're lucky," She said, "Both punches missed the nose although they might have concussions when they wake."

"What happened here?" Sumeragi asked as she entered the observation deck

"We don't know," Allelujah said, "We think that Marie took her anger and frustration out on Tieria."

"Yeah," Lyle said, "We're just trying to figure out how Marie ended up unconscious. I didn't think Tieria knew how to punch."

"Lyle, that's harsh," Anew said, "Give your comrade more credit than that."

"Tieria prefers to pull a gun on someone than to hit them," Allelujah said

"Or criticize them," Setsuna interjected,

"What is this?" Sumeragi asked, "A 'poke fun at Tieria fest.' You guys are awful."

"Yeah but it's probably true," Lyle said, "Tieria seems like the kind of guy who doesn't know how to punch. He seems like the type to prefer cat-fights."

"That's enough," Setsuna said

"You should have seen the argument we got into about four years ago," Allelujah said, "Tieria pulled a gun on Setsuna and threatened to shoot him."

"That type of fighting suits him too," Lyle said

"Stop criticizing Tieria," Setsuna said

"Yes please," Sumeragi said

"Marie is waking," Anew said as Soma began stirring, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Soma snapped. She looked down at Tieria, "I can't believe I was knocked out by such a pathetic fighter!" She stood up. "He didn't hit me, he got lucky and I walked into his fist."

"Take it easy," Anew said, "You might have a concussion."

"I'm fine!" She snapped as she walked from the room.

"Marie!" Allelujah called as he followed her.

"Well now we know what happened," Lyle said as he looked at Tieria, "Tieria was KO'ed by Marie and Marie was KO'ed by sheer dumb luck. Come on Anew, we'll go to my room."

"No I'm going to stay here to make sure he's alright," Anew said

"Fine, fine," Lyle said, "We'll do things your way."

* * *

Tieria's bad day just kept on getting worse. The nausea was now about ten times more intense, he now had a pounding headache, his hand hurt and he had no idea why he was laying on the floor.

"_Tieria, Tieria Erde,"_ A voice called out to him, _"Tieria Erde are you alright?"_

Tieria opened his eyes and Setsuna's blurry outline materialized in front of him, "Setsuna…" he muttered and before he could anything to stop himself, he was sick on the deck floor.

"Get him on his side," Anew said, "In the recovery position in case he loses consciousness again but do not move his head, he definitely has a head injury."

Sumeragi knelt down in front of Tieria and gently propped him on his side, "Take it easy," She said as she gently rubbed his back, "But try to stay awake. Are you drowsy? Answer me verbally don't move your head."

"Yes…" Tieria whispered

"What is my name?"

"Sumeragi Li Noriega…"

"Tieria follow my finger with your eyes." Sumeragi said

"Why are you doing this?" Tieria asked

"We think you have a concussion," Sumeragi said as she moved her finger in front of Tieria's eyes but the boy's garnet eyes remained motionless. "No eye movement."

Anew nodded, "Lyle go get one of the gurneys from the medical ward," She said

"Why do I have to do it?" Lyle said,

"Because Sumeragi-san has to make sure Tieria stays awake," Anew said,

"Make Setsuna do it," Lyle said,

"Lyle please," Sumeragi said, "Just do it, otherwise we'll make you clean the mess on the floor too."

"Fine I'm going," he said as he left the room

"Make him clean the mess on the floor anyway," Tieria said just before he threw up again

"Why not," Sumeragi said, "Pay back for the things he said about you." She then noticed Tieria's vacant red eyes closing, "Tieria stay with me," She said as she tapped him on the shoulder, "Come on Tieria, you need to stay awake. Can you tell me what happened today?"

"What happened today?" Tieria asked

"Do you remember getting into a fight with Marie?" Sumeragi asked

"Sort of," Tieria muttered, "I think I said something I shouldn't have." He then closed his eyes again.

"Tieria open your eyes," Sumeragi said, "Come on Tieria can you tell me the name of your Gundam?"

"The Nadleeh," Tieria said

"Good," Sumeragi said, "Can you tell me the name of another Gundam you've piloted?"

"The Virtue…" Tieria said

"Good," She said, "What about the one you pilot now?"

"I can't remember," Tieria muttered, "It began with S or something."

"Alright here it is," Lyle said as he entered the observation deck again, "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me."

"Hold on a minute Lyle," Sumeragi said, "Get some cleaning supplies, you're going to clean the mess on the floor."

"What?" Lyle whined, "Why?"

"Because of those things you said about Tieria," Setsuna said as he helped Anew get Tieria on the stretcher, "Tieria Erde, please open your eyes."

"Setsuna…" Tieria muttered as his eyes opened, "Where are we going?"

"To the Medical ward," Setsuna said as he Sumeragi and Anew lifted Tieria onto the stretcher, "Please stay awake for a while longer."

"Ryoukai," Tieria muttered and did his best to keep his eyes open.

* * *

"Marie!" Allelujah called as he chased after his girlfriend

"It's Soma!" She yelled

"Please wait," Allelujah said, "You may have a concussion!"

"That Goddamn bastard didn't hit me hard enough for that," Soma said

"But he hit you hard enough to knock you out," Allelujah said, "Please come with me to the Medical Room so we can get that checked out."

"I already have a bump where I got hit," She said, "I'm fine!"

"Please Marie…"

"I've already knocked out one pathetic excuse for a mobile suit pilot," She said, "Don't make me do it again! Take your goddamn pity party and save it for that _girl_ I took out!" With that she entered the room she shared with him and locked the door.

"Marie…"

* * *

Allelujah walked into the medical room just as Anew was giving her diagnosis.

"It's only a mild concussion," She said, "He should only have to stay in the capsule for eight hours. During those eight hours the nano-machines will keep him from sleeping and after he'll be able to sleep as much as he wants." She paused, "He's also fractured a few of the bones in his hand."

"Did I punch Soma?" Tieria asked

"No," Allelujah said, "She ran into your fist."

"Take it easy Tieria," Setsuna said,

"I wonder if Lyle's done with the floor yet," Sumeragi said

"Who knows…" Tieria muttered

* * *

Lyle's relatively good day had turned into a relatively not good day. He had been planning on bringing Anew here to make out with her and yet he was here cleaning the mess Tieria had made on the floor. And now Anew was going to have to spend several hours in the medical room to make sure Tieria didn't slip into a coma and die.

"Sheesh Tieria, you ruined my good day." He said out loud

"Don't blame Tieria," A soft voice said,

"Feldt," Lyle said,

"He has it rough," She said, "We all do."

"Yeah I know," Lyle said as Feldt picked up a mop,

"Just be thankful we aren't in space." She said, "Cleaning up spills in space is very difficult."

"Something like this has happened before?" Lyle asked

"Not quite like this," Feldt said, "But about four years ago Hallelujah decided to get the other Meisters drunk. Tieria can't hold his liquor."

"I can imagine."

* * *

After a painful eight hours Tieria headed off to his room with the help of Setsuna and Allelujah. They found Soma standing in front of his door.

"Look I'm sorry," She said, "I was irritated and I took it out on you."

"I should be sorry as well," Tieria said tiredly, "I was also irritated and I said something I should not have."

Soma didn't respond she just walked off.

"Thank you," Tieria said, "I'll be fine from here."

"Anew said we were supposed to make sure you got to bed safely." Setsuna said

Tieria sighed as his two comrades helped him to his bed.

"Sleep well," Allelujah said

"Yes sleep well Tieria." Setsuna said

Tieria sighed, shut his eyes and slipped into a deep and much needed sleep.

* * *

Well that was it. Tell me what you thought.

_Ex-shark-7 _


End file.
